


The Never-Ending Music Of Love

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, Happy Ending, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortal Jace Wayland, Immortality Issues (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: If someone offered you eternal love would you say yes? Most mortals can’t even manage one lifetime of love; would you be able to commit to a never-ending row of lifetimes? Or is eternal love only attractive as long as it remains a romantic dream?Those are the questions Magnus must answer when Alec confronts him with the possibility of him becoming immortal.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 30
Kudos: 398
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	The Never-Ending Music Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word prompt for the word "Piano".  
> Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> Thanks so much for the great art to Regina.  
> I am making immortal Jace Wayland a tag! It will happen! I have used it quite a lot. Surely eventually A03 has to make it a tag! ;)  
> I wanted a different take on the immortality issue, a more "realistic" take if you will. This happened.  
> Warnings: Mild angst and references to immortality.

“Can’t we just focus on the here and now, Alexander? You know I love you,” Magnus asked and not for the first time.

“I was willing to become a vampire and stay in Edom to be with you forever,” Alec reminded him. He paused as he added pained, “You keep saying you want to live in the here and now. I’m running out of here and now.”

“You are still young. We can…” Magnus insisted, his jaw sat in a stubborn line.

“Magnus, I’m a Shadowhunter,” Alec interrupted him, gently but firmly. “A warrior. You have to either let me _live_ in the here and now which means dying in battle, preferably with my parabatai. Or...”

“Or what?” Magnus asked when his voice died away, desperate for a second choice.

“Or accept my offer of eternal love,” Alec ended matter of fact.

“Alexander, this isn’t a sonnet. Eternal love might work in fiction but not in reality,” Magnus insisted helplessly.

“Not if you don’t want it to be,” Alec accused, his voice holding more pain than anger. “Nephilim love once, fiercely. I _can_ promise you a love that will last forever. We found a way to make my soul immortal and as an extension Jace would be immortal too. It was the happiest day of my life when I thought I could have you both forever.”

Alec was silent for a moment, a look of anguish on his face as he left it unsaid that it had turned into one of the worst days of his life when Magnus hadn’t jumped at the possibility.

“But promising to love for eternity... mortals can rarely commit to one lifetime, least of all a never-ending amount. We are both part mortals,” Magnus reminded him as gently as he could.

“I can make that promise. Can you?” Alec challenged. He gave Magnus a piercing look as he added, “Or is eternal love only romantic as a concept?”

Magnus thought about Alec's words for weeks. He had loved and lost and survived before. It was a consequence of being immortal and falling in love with mortals. He had heard tales of immortals loving each other forever but had never met any. He and Camille certainly hadn’t worked out. Maybe love was so unique and powerful precisely because time together was limited. He didn’t know if love could truly last forever. He doubted anyone knew. However, he was certain Alec was right; _he_ could promise forever for Nephilim did indeed love only once. But any other race, any other people, loved more than once. Could he really promise love not just here and now but forever?

Alec had almost assumed Magnus had left it unspoken that he couldn’t commit to forever.

As he fought to come to terms with that Magnus finally got back to him.

“I can’t promise forever with the same conviction as you, but I promise I will try,” Magnus said seriously.

Alec smiled brilliantly, lovingly as he replied, “That's all I ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudos (or just a kudos) if you enjoyed the story. Thank you.


End file.
